Taking an Angel's purity
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: There's something about Soul and makes Maka nervous what was he planning?
1. Chapter 1

Soul caused a chill to go down Maka's spine. Part of her knew she should never have partnered up with him. There was a look in his eye when he looked at her like he wanted to eat her. He was touchy gropping her chest or butt even after she asked him to stop. He'd grown resistance to chops that's what scared her not even her father was resistant to her chop.

Soul smiled sitting up on his bed Maka was truly fun to play with. He wonder how it would feel to take his play to the next level. Then sound of moans flowing from her lips. She was tiny an eighteen year old that only looked fifteen. He was going to have fun. He laughed to himself she couldn't stop him. Tonight was the night he would take her innocence. This will be the first of many he hoped after some time she wouldn't resist him.

He stood from his bed not bothering with pants even his boxers will be gone soon enough. He entered Maka's room to find her sleeping. one of his old shirts doing nothing to hide the curves of her chest or her panties from his eyes. He walked to her bed dropping his boxers as he did. He sat on the edge of the bed and slid of her panties and tossed them with his boxers. Delicately he lifted her upper body and slowly he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it with the rest of their clothes. Maka shivered as Soul layer her down climbing on top of her.

"You are mine Make." Soul whisper in her ear

Maka clenched her eyes shut as Soul entered her. He pulled out before slamming back in braking her barrier. Maka's eyes shut open as his thrusts grew harder.

Maka tried to push him off "Soul what are you doing?"

Soul licked the shell of her ear "I'm claiming what's mine."

Maka through head back as tears came to her ears "Soul please stop."

Soul growled in her ear "Not until I make you cum."

Soul continued his thrusts until Maka let out a scream of his name he gave one last thrust sending his seed into her. Maka simper as Soul's body heat vanished.

Soul smirked against the back of her neck "Get use to it Maka we'll be doing alot of it now that you're mine." He kissed her neck "Say it Maka tell me you're mine."

Make fought the tears coming to her eyes "I'm yours."

Soul smiled pulling the blanket over them "Good girl you'll get use to it."


	2. Chapter 2

She won't fight him she told herself. She belief that if she did as he wanted he wouldn't be as forceful. Dispit his habits Maka knew in his own way Soul cared about her she remembered their first encounter with Giriko.

Maka's memory start

We'd just taken out our target Soul had already shifted back and was holding me. I bother fighting him anymore it's awaste of breath. Part me enojoys when he holds me maybe I just need the attention. I feel a odd wavelength i don't like it i really don't want to encounter the source. Maybe if we go now it won't see us. Damn it it's too fast.

"Well well looks like a found a new toy." Okay being gropped by Soul is one thing but creep wants to rape me

His hair was rust colored he had teeth like Soul's and honestly he was dressed like a lumber jack.

Soul sprouts blades all over his body (think maka at the end of the anime)I'm freed from his arms as he marches up to the new comer and punches him to the ground and looms over him.

"If my miester is anyone's toy she's mine."

The new comer laughs " I don't know maybe she wants a real man?"

Soul kicks him in the face " Shu the hell up you fucking bastard no one touches my bitch but me!"

What when did that happen he thinks he owns me?

The new comer stands "I still think i could change her mind your choice doll wanna party with a real man?"

I stepped closer to Soul he ups his arm around me the other like a shield in front of me.

Soul smirks "She made her choice now bet it!"

The new comer smiles "If ya' want a real man look me up names Giriko."

I could fight the cringe as he walks away i hope i never see that creep again.

Memory end

Soul knew Maka was awake he had a feeling he knew why "Maka you had the dream again didn't you?"

Maka gave a humorless laugh "More like nightmare."

Soul tightened his grip on her "I'll let him take you from me."

Maka smiled "I know."

* * *

Cruise sighed willing his mouth " I'm sorry I i just couldn't keep down the idea of my mother and Giriko being paired up just sickening because we all know he's a rapist and she's scared of himhim." He sighed "Really people when when you do this do you just pull a pair of names from a hat?" He sighed "he's a creep that's the of this you probably aren't even gonna read so i'm wasting my time if you did thank."


End file.
